


Blurryegg

by musical_loser112



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other, josh is in love with an egg, this is all because of stuff on twitter, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_loser112/pseuds/musical_loser112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty One Pilots breaks up after Josh kicks Tyler out of the band and replaces him with Eggy, his new lover. Tyler doesn't like that very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurryegg

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

“Tyler, you’re out of the band.”  
The tone in Josh’s voice was serious this time, and his eyes weren’t full of the joy that they usually held when saying such a thing to his best friend.   
Tyler knew this was going to happen sooner or later. In all honesty, his relationship with Josh was falling apart. Ever since that stupid egg from Aisle #12 came along, things had been different between the two. Josh was spending less time with Tyler, and more time talking to his little Egg friend.   
“After all this time together...” he replied softly after a long and awkward silence. “You’ve got to be yolking me.”  
Josh looked at the floor, shifting his feet awkwardly. “It’s just... Eggy and I... we’ve been talking, y’know, and he really has a great voice. For a tiny little guy, he can really belt out a high C. That’s pretty impressive if you ask me.”   
Tyler’s jaw set and he looked off to the side. “He’s fragile. Traveling like we do will break him. Figuratively, that is.” he answered with venom in his words, glancing up at Josh for a split second.  
“He already travels with us during our tours. I think maybe it’s time you went solo and I started something with Eggy...” He looked behind him at the smiling egg on the kitchen counter, then back to Tyler. “It’s for the best.”  
Tyler looked down at the floor, nodding slowly. “If its what you really want, then fine. Consider Twenty One Pilots... done.” With that, he walked out of the room, arms crossed and face red with a mix of sadness and anger.  
Josh immediately turned to face Eggy once he was out of the room, beaming bright enough to outshine the sun. “The Pafonies is now official!”

***   
Tyler’s mind was scrambled like eggs in a pan on a Sunday morning. It raced with the pain of being unwanted; of being defeated by a fucking egg. In the fragile state he was so rationally irrational. He knew there was only one answer...

Aliens.

***  
Months had passed. The Pafonies were a hit, becoming a bigger success than Twenty One Pilots had ever been. Josh banged his drums harder than ever before, and Eggy sang his heart out, hitting an eggcelent high C like Josh had talked about. They were such a big hit that they went across the globe on a World Tour, selling out almost every single show. Together, they were unstoppable. Together, they were The Pafonies.   
Somewhere in Eg(g)ypt, however, Tyler was doing the unthinkable as well. 

He was summoning fucking aliens.

Up at the top of one of the three pyramids, he stood, holding his hand up to the starry midnight sky, squinting his eyes as he looked upon the moon. “Hear me! The band who formed this Clique, the band who formed this great KINGDOM has fallen apart! I, Tyler Joseph, your leader and king, have been over-ruled by an egg named Eggy! This is unacceptable, and I order you all to listen to me and brainwash Jishwa back to his normal state! Hear me!” he shouted, tears slowly spilling down his cheeks once more, lower lip quivering as he saw nothing but shooting stars above him. No cracks in the sky, no hovering UFO. Nothing.   
Part of him knew this was going to happen. Josh was loved by all of them the most. But he at least hoped on of the aliens would listen. He was wrong.   
Sitting at the top of the pyramid, his hand clenched into a fist. Something inside him turned. His eyes began to glow red.   
“If I can’t get them to listen, I’ll just have to do it myself.” He smirked as he grabbed a gun from his back pack, looking down at the weapon as if it were his child.

***   
It was the last show of their World Tour. Josh and Eggy were in a committed relationship now, Josh having proposed during their hometown show in Columbus. They were to marry right after the tour was over, and they couldn’t be happier. Everything was perfect.  
Or, at least it was supposed to be.  
Tyler was allowed backstage access, having won tickets over a radio show a few weeks ago. He wore a fake mustache and sunglasses, trying his best to disguise himself so Josh wouldn’t recognize him when the time came to get close enough to shoot. Being the decent human bean he was, he told the Pafonies’ manager that they could meet him after the show, knowing just how important it was to the both of them. Even after all the pain Josh put him through, he still cared for him. He wanted him to be happy.  
But it still didn’t stop him from wanting to shoot Eggy.  
At about eleven, the show was over, and finally Tyler saw his chance. Josh was facing the crowd, bowing next to Eggy, who sat on a chair at center stage. He cocked the gun and carefully crept onto stage behind them, ignoring the gasps of a few in the crowd. The two superstars turned around, facing Tyler with looks of horror plastered upon their faces.   
Tyler’s finger didn’t hesitate to pull the trigger, but he wished it had. As soon as Josh saw the bullet coming for Eggy, he jumped in front of it, protecting his boyfriend and getting hit in the process.  
Screams erupted from the crowd and Tyler watched in terror as Josh fell onto the stage, bleeding from his abdomen.  
“JOSH!” He immediately ran over, dropping his weapon and blinking away his red eyes, holding his old friend close. “Josh, please, I didn’t mean for this to happen, stay with me, please!” Tears streamed down his cheeks and he refused to look away from his ex-lover as security tried to pull him away. He hadn’t noticed he was sobbing until they finally tore him apart from the dying body of Josh Dun, watching with blurred vision as he was put onto a stretcher.  
It was funny. Tyler felt like he’d been shot too, but he was the shooter. His life flashed before his eyes as he took his seat in the police car, staring outside the window at the world around him. He swore he heard the old music he played with Josh. He could’ve sworn he heard Josh’s voice singing him sweet lullabies, like the way he used to when they were together on nights Tyler couldn’t sleep. He swore he heard his own voice singing the last song of their last album together. Goner. 

“I’ve got two faces. Blurry’s the one I’m not.”

**Author's Note:**

> that was garbage. funny garbage. comment below???


End file.
